When Life Gives You Lemons
by AnimeFreak145
Summary: She ran as far as she could. There were some pursuers but their fire soon burned out. Danni watched as they turned around. She was in another province, but that didn't stop her. Word spread fast, and they would surely have her head on a platter. She sat in an alley way and cried the last few tears she had left. Years later, she infiltrates Sinbad's castle... SinbadXOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In a small desert village located

Danielle watched as the councilors of her village rounded up able bodied men to complete the newly risen dungeon. With the constant bandit raids, the village has reached its edged. What angered her was the fact that they waited until people were killed before taking action against the thieves. Among those who were martyred were her parents. That was one of the reasons why she was going to take part in the escapade.

"Hey, little girl," a man by the name of Koto called out to her, "You'd better turn back. We don't need any sissy holding us back."

"Then I would suggest you run on back home, Koto," she bit back, "You and I both know that I've got nothing else to live for anyway."

"Alright, but don't come crying to me if your prissy little fingers get cut off," he sneered.

"Whatever."

The group consisted of twenty one men and three women, including Danielle. Trudging along, she noted her equipment: A small bottle of water, a small piece of dried bread and a small scythe that belonged to her dad who was a corn reaper. The scythe was the only thing she had left that belonged to her family, so she kept it safely strapped to her boot. It was hidden by a brown cloak that was draped over her shoulders.

"Is that it?" she heard one of the men whisper.

Looking up, a huge cave came into view. As they entered, Danni thought it would have been much harder to approach. After a few minutes of walking in sheer darkness, mixed screams were suddenly heard. A woman beside her fell to her knees, howling in pain. Stooping to figure out what had happened, she noticed that there were sharp traps that resembled shark teeth located everywhere. Almost like a bear trap. Danni then tried to pry it sharp metal trap from the whimpering woman.

"Hey, kid, she isn't worth your time," Koto addressed her yet again.

"What do you mean she isn't worth my time, you bastard!" she shouted venomously.

"I mean that if you stay back, you'll get yourself killed. If you can't keep up you'll just drag the rest of us down."

"Screw you!" she shouted at him.

"Ahh, you should watch that mouth of yours, kid," Koto's knife hovered dangerously over her lips.

"And you should watch how you talk about the people of your village," she ended and turned her back on the man.

His only reply was a chuckle and he walked away.

"You should go on ahead," the woman suggested between sobs, "He's right, I'm just going to hold you back."

"I wish for once that people around me would just shut up," she muttered as she used her scythe to pry the trap off. This action earned a piercing scream from the woman.

"Here," Danni handed her a piece of her robe to wrap around the wound and stop the bleeding. To her annoyance, the woman continuously sobbed as she was helped up. Why was she crying anyways? It was just a simple bear trap. I've been caught in one of those when I was at age five and I can't remember ever crying this much. Maybe I'm just some kind of sick masochistical sadist. The pair trudged down the path way until a small light could be seen. Luckily, no more traps were encountered and Danni didn't have to help anymore people because they had already bled out.

A loud roar was then heard, followed by some screaming.

"Geez, all this screaming in one day is gonna make me both blind and deaf," Danni complained. "Wait is that who I think it is?"

Frantically running out of the cave was none other than Koto. He was screaming something the two women couldn't understand. Stopping by the two, he looked disheveled and out of place. The prideful man they had seen just a few minutes before was now a nervous wreck.

"What happened?" the woman asked.

"D-d-d-drag-gon," he stuttered, "B-big, sharp teeth, ate everyone else!" he let out a cry.

"Tch! It's not like you care. Now go run like the big baby _girl_ I know you are," Danielle cruelly spat.

She then turned to the woman. "Oh, and I totally forgot to mention this but my name is Danielle." Her sudden change in personality shocked the woman.

"My name is Sharon," the woman replied with a crooked smile.

"Okay, Sharon, I'm going in. Baby Koto here will have to stay with you or maybe it should be the other way around," she pointed to the shivering man.

"Y-you'd have to be c-crazy to go in there," he warned.

"I think we should all go back and give report to the council-

"The council? The _council_ is made up of a bunch of fat guys who deem themselves too high and mighty to come down here and complete this God forsaken dungeon by themselves. Don't tell me anything about the council," Danielle marched off into the direction of the alleged dragon. A loud roar was all that could be heard as she attempted to hide her presence from the ugly, scaly beast. This was far from easy as the dragon had a sharp sense of hearing. Its head turned whenever she made a step.

Slowly, she hid herself in a crevice in the rock. This did not go unnoticed by the dragon. It jutted forth its ugly head and peered down at Danni who was surprisingly annoyed. She didn't understand why the dragon couldn't just leave her alone and mind its own business. She then became tense as it dipped its head low. She could feel its dangerously green eyes fixed firmly on her.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked the creature. "Can't you just go about your business like a normal reptile?" This would have been a comedic situation if it weren't for her impending death. The tongue of the dragon slithered towards her and wrapped around her leg. It pulled her out slowly and sadly, she didn't have anything to hold onto. Wiggling around like a fish caught on fishing rod; she attempted to break free from the beast's tight hold. It slowly reeled in its tongue. Feeling around for her scythe, she pulled it from her boot. Raising it high in the air, she struck the dragon's tongue. This earned a great roar. On the other hand, Danni was falling to her death.

"_I really should have thought that through,"_ she thought, closing her eyes and waiting for her death.

Surprisingly, it never came. Cracking her eyes open, she looked up into an unfamiliar face. It was a young boy, no more than the age of ten. He had crimson colored eyes, similar to her own, long black hair and a pale skin. He chuckled as he set her down.

"And you are?" Danni asked irritably, despite the life threatening situation she was just in.

"The one who saved your pathetic life," he answered.

"It's about as pathetic as your outfit," Danni looked him up and down.

"You've got guts talking to your savior like that. I'm surprised you can even handle such comebacks despite being in a near death situation just a while ago," he haughtily replied. "Anyway, the name's Judar. Yours?"

"None of your business," she retorted.

"Alright, None of your business, you should at least be grateful I saved your sorry ass."

Another roar erupted. The tongue-less dragon rushed towards the two. Judar took out a wand like stick and blasted the dragon with his devastating ice magic like if it was nothing.

"H-how did you do that?" Danni stood there, mouth agape.

"Wow finally something that can change your expression! I'm a magi," he replied with a smirk. Danielle had read a few books about people who called themselves magi. Her mother used to tell her stories of a life force called ruhk and how the ruhk loved the magi.

"How long were you in this dungeon?"

"Hmm… I entered when you were shouting at that fart of a man," he shrugged like if it was no big deal.

"Tch! So you could have helped all along but you didn't!? You let all those people in here die!" she grew annoyed. "Why'd you choose to help me anyway? You could have let me die like the rest! "

"Because you interest me," he replied nonchalantly, "All those other people were boring."

"Why I outta!" she grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Does common sense go through that thick skull of yours?" He said in a smug tone. "I just turned that dragon into an icicle, but yet you wanna pick a fight with me? I just said I'm a magi, girl, you should learn some respect."

She tightened her grip on his shirt and swung her fist back as it readied to make contact with Judar's face. "Do you think I ca-" she was then halted by a crackling sound coming from Judar's chest.

She looked at her hand that was clenched to his shirt and saw it was slowly being engulfed by ice. She backed off without hesitation; she shook her hand as the pieces of ice fell off one by one.

Judar brushed off his shirt all while having an arrogant smirk on his face. Whirling his wand around, he walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder and said, "You see, there's just this big border of power between us, a border that you can't pass…well not at your current level at least."

"So, it's you who have awakened me," a booming voice interrupted the two. Gulping, Danni turned around to see a djinn.

He appeared upon a black throne, sitting in a manner that would fit a tyrant. Like all other djinns he had blue skin. His somewhat spiky hair black hair accompanied by his terribly sharp eyes only added to his stern demeanor. He was lean, toned and bared a black necklace around his neck. His most prominent feature was his left arm which was black and had a large black snake wrapped around it. Its amber eyes completed the fearsome djinn that sat before them.

"I am the 72nd Djinn, Andromalius," he announced. "You have made it to my chamber and defeated that beast before with the help of a magi. What is your purpose?"

"My purpose," she started, "Is to free my village from the bandits that continue to plague it."

Andromalius looked down at Danni whose eyes were filled with many conflicting emotions. "Hmm…I see anger in your heart. My child how old are you?"

"I am eighteen."

"And what do you _truly_ wish to accomplish with my power. I'm a djinn who symbolizes justice. For anyone who I am bound with I must tell them this. Justice and vengeance are like dusk and dawn. They may appear similar but there is a distinct difference which many chose to disregard." His eyes sharpened at her and his tone became even more tremendous "I ask you again what you _truly _wish to accomplish with my power justice or vengeance."

Danni took a big gulp before answering, she thought deeply about her parents and her village and after think it through she had her answer. "I want to avenge my parents…I won't lie about that, but above all I want to make sure others don't suffer like I did." She looked up to him with a reassured look on her face, now know what she wanted. "I want to bring those bandits to justice!"

"Very well, I will help you. I admire that goal of yours."

"Hmm, looks like he accepts you," Judal appraised.

"He accepts me?" she asks.

The dijin disappeared and sealed itself into the scythe that was now on the floor. With that, Danni fell to the floor and hugged her dad's scythe. "No one else, I won't let it happen to anyone else."

"Hey, would you like to become a King's candidate?" he asked from behind.

"No," she flatly answered, and then smiled, "I've got bandits to take care of, besides, I want to make sure they never come back again."

"Are you sure? You really should reconsider I'm telling you it would be better."

"I said I don't want to. There are many better qualified people."

"Your loss," Judar shrugged her off and then walked away.

"Thank you," she expressed her gratitude. This caused the young magi to grunt. In turn, Danni giggled. "You're pretty cute for a sadistic little boy." She whispered that last comment, but Judal heard it and grunted even louder.

"See ya, None of your business," he waved.

"My name is Danielle Diem!" she shouted after him.

Then, looking around, she noticed the vast treasure that lay there.

"Hey guys!" she called out to the two who were waiting outside, "I think we're gonna need a lot of bags." She grinned at their shocked expressions. She, Danielle Diem, cleared a dungeon and the age of eighteen, but she could not have done it without the little magi.

Returning to the village, everyone watched the trio with anticipating gazes. That's when Danni held up her dad's scythe. The people shouted for joy. Singing and dancing were also done. Everyone was relieved. Everyone had hope, until the bandits came again. The people pushed Danni forward.

"So, you really putting this little bitch up front to fight us?" the leader mocked.

"You bet they are buddy," she held up her scythe.

The leader just laughed and carelessly swung his sword. He hit one of his teammates. The man fell to the floor, dead. That was when the village people scattered towards their homes. They watched the scene through their windows.

"Looks like it's just you and us, little girl," the leader menacingly pointed out.

Black flames then surrounded the scythe. "I guess you'll be the first to have a taste of my black flames."

The flames burnt the front platoon. At first, the fire seemed harmless, but piercing screams filled the air as it burned the deepest depths of their souls. The black flames weren't meant to burn the body, but to deplete the human's life force (Magoi). The leader, like a coward fled to the back. After setting the rest of them on fire, she turned to the leader.

"You don't deserve this kind of flame," she swung her scythe at him. Black flames engulfed him, but instead of only burning his soul, it replayed all his previous sins. All the lives he took, all the items he had stolen, all the people he had used as slaves; they all replayed in his mind. Mentally, he was being tortured. Standing there, Danni watched as he screamed in pain. What she didn't know, was that her flames got out of control. It had already started to spread up the houses. A scream broke her out of her trance. Turning around quickly, she witnessed a little boy no older than five being burned. Gasping, she ran over to him and tried to out the flames. This did nothing but make it worse. His mother screamed and kicked at her aside.

"You witch! Let go of my son!" she cried and hugged her son. She too, was engulfed in the flames. People began to scream as the fire miraculously spread. Danni cried in frustration. People around her were dying and she didn't know what to do. Letting out tiny screams, she pulled at her hair and sank to the floor.

"Danielle!" Koto called out, "Use the flames again. It will extinguish itself."

And so she did. To her surprise, it worked, but nothing could ever bring back the lives that were lost. She began sobbing as some people threw rocks and sticks at her. They even lit paper and threw it her way.

"Witch!" "Murderer!" They shouted after her. Grabbing her scythe, she ran. She ran as far as she could. There were some pursuers but their fire soon burned out. Danni watched as they turned around. She was in another province, but that didn't stop her. Word spread fast, and they would surely have her head on a platter. She sat in an alley way and cried the last few tears she had left. It took her three days to get where she was now. Among the three days, she ate zilch. This was due to her depression. Curling herself in a ball, she allowed sleep to take over. When the sky lit up again she would be on her feet. This is what happened when you care, when you try to help others. Right there and then, she vowed to show the world around her how apathetic and indifferent she could be. She would wander, learn how to control the power she had, and whatever comes after is up to the Great God in the sky.

"You know, you're pathetic," a familiar voice interrupted her drifting.

It was Judar.

"What? No smart comment?" he asked.

His question was greeted with an uncomfortable silence. He then laughs. "Your ignorance is truly something to be laughed at."

Still, there was silence.

"Tch! What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, suddenly growing irritated.

Danni looked up at him with lifeless eyes. Right there and then, Judar realized that the incident changed her. Instead of being the smart mouthed girl he had met in the dungeon, the girl who sat in front of him was like a dead body. Bags were settling under her eyes and her face held no emotion. Her black hair fell into her face. Her red pupils just made the sight even more gruesome. They were nothing like his. Her eyes were wide, which just left a creepy effect on him. Judal left her. In the end, everyone leaves her or rather, she leaves them. With that, she began her journey in order to control this dreadful power that she possessed. On the way, she picked up small part time jobs. She went through different sword trainers. One of them being a dungeon capturer. He helped her master her dijin equip.

Seven Years Later

Kougyoko and her companions step off the ship only to be greeted by Sinbad. She was here on a business trip, but that didn't matter to her. She was getting to see the self-proclaimed 'love of her life'.

"Hello Princess Kougyoko, It's a pleasure meeting you again," Sinbad greeted. This caused the pink haired woman to blush. Sinbad's eyes then narrowed at the princess's companion. He had black hair that almost shaggily fell to his shoulders. He wore a short sleeved black robe that showed his toned arm, which were impressive but still mediocre Sinbad's and white pants.

"Oh, this is Zayne", she introduced her newest servant. "He is my new servant."

"Who only became a servant because it's hard to find work nowadays in the Kou Empire." He added in a belittling tone. "

"Okay Zayne he didn't need to know that." Kougyoko said, still keeping her pleasant smile for Sinbad.

Zayne's eyes rolled over to her but he ignored her comment and continued, "The only reason I took this job was because my other working options was becoming a fisherman and I hate fish, a farmer and I hate smelly animals or a soldier and I'm definitely not dying for my country."

Kougyoko tried to ignore his statements and look composed for Sinbad but her calmness was slipping as a beat of cold seat ran down the side of her head. "Zayne, I said to please be quiet."

Ignoring her comment once again he persisted with his patronizing statements. "I mean who would want this job. Kougyoko is a pain in the butt. She's pretty much hopeless without me ever since we were little. Have you seen her as soon as she wakes up? Her pillow is always covered in drool-"

SLAM!

The sound of Kougyoko's foot crashing down on Zayne's could be heard clearly by everyone around but some chose to ignore it. Zayne held back a tear as he tried to keep his composure from this instant attack.

Kougyoko smiled delightful at Sinbad, as if nothing happened, and proceeded to speak, "Please forgive his farfetched stories. He's my friend ever since we were young you see, so he always likes to make jokes."

Sinbad smiled pleasantly at the two and couldn't help but chuckle. "I can see you two are very close. He's not formal with you at all; he calls you by your first name and is very straightforward with you. He has all the makings of a good servant."

"He is very faithful." she said looking over to Zayne. "No matter how cynical he may be."

After a moment of introductions, the group was led towards to castle by Jafar.

Meanwhile, Danielle also hopped off the ship. After seven years of training not only her body, but mind, she was ready to take up arms again, but this time, without her power. To her, it would be best if no one recognized her as the girl who killed some of her own village occupants by accident. What was she doing in Sindria you ask? She wanted to become a mercenary in King Sinbad's army. She had the basic training so it probably wouldn't be difficult to join the women's army. That's why she needed to locate where the palace was. Without knowing, she walked straight past Sinbad, who was talking to Kougyoko. Sinbad's eyes followed her. He had never seen someone like her around. Maybe she was a tourist. He shrugged it off. Spotting a bar up ahead, Danni stopped to ask for directions to the palace.

"Can anyone point me to where the palace is?"

"Well, hello Sweat Pea," a drunken man drawled, looking her up and down, "You know, there's an empty space in my bed. "Why don't you come over and you could fill it for me, instead of going to the ole' palace."

The black haired woman rolled her eyes. Unknown to her, she was in fact a beautiful sight. It wasn't every day you could look into the eyes of someone who possessed red pupils. She was also quite shapely.

"Don't listen to that bastard," another drunken man addressed her, "Come with me. You'll have way much more fun."

Deciding she had had enough, Danielle walked away. She didn't have time to deal with these people. The sun was going down and she didn't have a place to stay; not that she minded staying in an alley way for the night. Trudging down the paved path, she noticed a few more drunkards follow her. Making a detour in what looked like a dead end, she waited for them to stagger her way. She quickly grabbed the first man she saw and subdued him by twisting his arm behind his back and shoving him into the wall.

"Tell me where the palace is and I'll allow you to keep your arm," she threatened nonchalantly.

"Okay, alright," he surrendered, "To find it, you just keep going up the hill. You'd be blind not to see it."

She let him go and walked out to see the other drunken men bewildered at her roughness. Thank the heavens for stamina. If she didn't have any, it would have taken her the whole night to reach King Sinbad's castle. Along the way, she earned herself weird stares from civilians. A small boy had commented on the weird color of her eyes as they were crimson. Looking at the little boy reminded her of the one that got burned by her flames. Letting out a sigh, she stood in front of the palace gates. It was guarded by five guards.

"State your name and purpose," one of them demanded.

"My name is Diem and I'm here to speak with your king," she stated. Technically, she didn't lie about her name.

"I'm sorry, but the king is in a meeting. You'll have to wait until morning."

With that, Danni walked to the side entrance. Without the knowledge of the guards, she knocked out the sole guard that was placed at the side entrance. She quickly made her way down the hall.

"S-so, what do you say, King Sinbad," Kougyoko asked with a small blush.

"I've already told you countless of times that you are welcomed here in Sindria," he said with a pleasant smile. This made the pink haired woman blush wildly. Unknowingly, Zayne scoffed at their exchange with jealousy. Over the period of time he had begun working for the princess, he had started to develop feelings for her. Through their childhood he was always protecting her and when seeing her with Sinbad he could only compare himself to him. He felt like but a meaningless dog fighting with a bear for Kougyoko.

"My King!" a soldier burst through the door, "Someone has infiltrated the palace!"

"Infiltrated?" Kougyoko asked.

"Yes, princess," he bowed.

"What would you have us do?" he then asked. After a moment of contemplation, Sinbad answered.

"It's alright, I will take care of the matter," he decided.

The soldier nodded.

After knocking out around fifty guards, Danni stopped for a breather. There were no more at the moment, so she leaned against the wall and slowly sat down.

Someone entered the hall. Danni watched as a purple haired man and a pink haired woman, accompanied by one of the guards took in the sight before them. Carefully, Sinbad walked over to where Danni sat. He studied her with his chin between his index finger and his thumb. He quickly noted that she was the same woman that had passed him earlier. What captivated him the most were her red eyes. The color was much like Judal's but the shape of her eyes were wide like Alibaba's. In them, he could see nothing. Not a hit of emotion. They were almost lifeless.

"Are you King Sinbad?" she then spoke up. Her voice wasn't any different from her expression.

"Yes, and are you the one who attacked my men?" he asked.

"Technically, they attacked me," she corrected.

"Either way, you have some explaining to do," he pointed out.

"There's nothing to explain," She answered, "I want a place in your army as a mercenary. They denied me access until morning. I decided to take action because I technically have nowhere else to go. That's all."

This surprised Sinbad a little. Thank goodness Jafar wasn't around at the moment. He would have definitely exploded the matter.

"You can't expect me to just allow a stranger into my army, no matter how capable you may be," he started, "But you can always gain my trust by working here for a bit."

"With all due respect, I'd rather you not talk about trust. Trust takes years to build and just a few seconds to break apart. That's the ugliness of it all," she stated in monotone.

Sinbad took in what she said. He had deduced that maybe she had some bad experiences or maybe just some trust issues.

"Alright, since you have nowhere to go, I will allow you to stay at the palace, but you'll have to work," he finalized.

With a sigh, she accepted his deal by taking his outstretched hand. At the back, Kougyoko glared at the intruder. How dare Sinbad help that woman! She just infiltrated his castle! Who knows what else she could do?! She watched as Sinbad kindly helped her up. Zayne watched as Kougyoko seethed. He understood why she was upset. By the looks of it, this woman wa /10 and Kougyoko was an 8/10.

All the mysterious woman needed was life. She was too dead. Zanye warily watched her as she came over and introduced herself. Her name was Diem. That was a pretty weird name. The translation of her name had something to do with the word day. He couldn't remember. Something was just eerie about her, and he would be the one to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Danielle silently followed the man named Jafar. Sinbad gave him the duty of escorting her to one of the palace rooms. All the while though, she couldn't help but sigh at the dirty looks he was giving her. If looks could kill, she'd probably be dead.

"This is where you'll be staying," he came to a stop. Shoving a key in her hand, he walked off abruptly, muttering curses under his breath. This brought along inevitable questions, how long will she have to wait for Sinbad to allow her to join the army? What will she do in the mean time? Danni sighed yet again as she entered the room. Her eyes twitched at what she saw. The interior design of it was far from simple. Instead of humble colors, the room was painted in royal blue with real gold intricately lining the four corners of the room. Danni cringed as she ran her hand along the sheets. The blue drapes were made of silk. All this was too expensive. Too much for her simple tastes. She couldn't believe he was giving this to someone who had just infiltrated his castle. Wasn't she supposed to be held a prisoner?

"Guess the rumors were true. He _is _weak with women," she muttered out loud.

"Beautiful women," someone corrected her from behind. Her eyes widened slightly. Her neutral expression then returned as she turned fully to meet his gaze.

"I guess this is lesson number one: Always Lock the Door," she mumbled. This caused the king to chuckle. Just then, a servant girl appeared at the door.

"This," he motioned to the girl, "is your personal maid, Yui." The girl bowed deeply and before Danni could protest, Sinbad already left. Irritated would be an understatement to describe how the raven haired woman felt. It was more like annoyed, exasperated, peeved, and vexed all mixed together. She didn't want a luxurious room or a servant girl or anything special. Wasn't she supposed to be some kind of prisoner? Despite all her vexing thoughts, Danni kept her facial expressions in check. Doing this came as naturally as breathing. Ever since that incident, it was as if she lost the ability to smile, laugh or even frown. Shaking her head, she lightly pushed the confused servant girl aside and headed off to find the flirt of a king. Swiftly walking, she almost bumped into a giant of a man. Turning around, the man offered her a hand. His were red eyes scruntizing her every move.

"Sorry," she said before taking his hand.

"Your movements were so silent, I couldn't even sense you coming," he spoke.

"Oh? Well as they say, 'practice makes perfect'," she repeated the old idiom.

The red haired man watched as she trudged in the other direction. She was definitely a potential danger if she was able to sneak past the palace guards and even approach without him sensing her.

"Are you the one who infiltrated the castle?" he asked before she left.

"Hai," she answered shamelessly. "Say, what's your name?" Danni decided to be polite.

"Masrur," he simply replied. He didn't need to ask for hers though. He was already informed.

Walking through the giant palace halls, Danni felt even more confused. How hard could it be to find one king?

"Hey," someone called out to her. This time, it was a pink haired girl. It reminded her of that air head Kou princess.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Are you looking for someone?" the girl asked.

"Actually, yes. Have you seen that king anywhere?" Danni asked.

"I believe he's out drinking," she answered.

"Oh," Danni acknowledged, "I'll have to deal with him in the morning then. Thank you," she thanked the red haired girl, but realizing that walking away would be rude, Danni turned around again.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Morgiana," the girl answered with a slight smile. "Yours?"

"Danielle Diem," the black haired woman responded.

**Next Evening**

"King Sinbad," Danni addressed the, "I'm here to talk to you about my current living area." This statement earned her yet again another series of dirty looks from Jafar, his adviser. The King sat down and allowed the women nearby to crowd around him.

"Aren't you satisfied with the courts in which King Sinbad so graciously blessed you with?" he narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm not. It's too fancy for my tastes," she fearlessly answered him. "I feel very uncomfortable. Can I please have a change of room?" Jafar would have choked her to death if it wasn't for Sinbad's outstretched arm that stopped him.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your request," he said with a hand over his chest.

"With all due respect King Sinbad, I don't need you pampering me," she said, trying to maintain her expressionless composure.

"You're still a woman, and women need taking care of. They have needs," he stated, much to her annoyance.

"So what I'm getting to understand is that King Sinbad understands how women feel because he is one?" she questioned. If it weren't for her near dead facial muscles, she would have been smirking.

"Watch that mouth of yours," Jafar butt in.

Danni shook her head. What never left her was her love for witty comments and comebacks. This trait of hers made her seem less cold to others around her.

"Your theory is wrong, you see, I have had many experiences with women and I know their hysterical need," he waved his hands nonchalantly. Speaking to Danielle was definitely going to become one of his favorite pastimes.

This ticked the raven haired woman off.

"What do you mean_ hysterical needs_? "She gritted her teeth while she spoke, "The women you hang around are idiotic air heads. Of course they'll love attention and pampering." This statement offended the surrounding women and caused them to whimper to gain Sinbad's affection.

"See what I'm talking about," she said in monotone.

Meanwhile, Kougyoko sat in front of her mirror and allowed Zayne to brush her hair. She ranted on about her day with Sinbad while Zanye, with his dying expression, was forced to listen.

"He was such a gentleman. When we crossed the bridge I tripped a little but he grabbed me before I fell and when our eyes met it was obvious that we were destined to be together. Oh! Speaking of that moment did I tell you how attractive his eyes are?"

"Yep," Zayne replied in an uninterested tone. "He has eyes of gold the shine like his teeth when he gives that self-centered, arrogant smile of his."

"Oh, shut it! You're just talking on jealousy."

"And you're just talking on ignorance. You're like a twelve year old with a crush. If he told you to suck on his big toe I bet you would get on all fours in a second."

SMACK!

Kougyoko landed a clean hit to Zayne cheek with the back of her brush. The bright red mark on his check throbbed as he howled out in pain. "Ow! What the hell?"

"I'm your princess! Even if you're my friend you shouldn't speak to me like that and besides, you're doing a stupid job!" Kougyoko whined as Zayne pulled out her hair. "Is it even possible to pull out a girl's hair with a brush? "At this rate, I'll be bald and Sinbad is not going to think I'm beautiful." She cried.

"You know," he started, "That guy isn't as great as you think."

"Of course he is," she retorted, "Well at least he's better than _you_," she added the finishing blow.

Zayne then pulled a lock of her hair harder than he needed to.

"Uwahhh! You did that on purpose!" she screamed.

"That was an accident," he lied nonchalantly.

"Gosh I swear you act as if your stupidity is a virtue!" she bawled.

"Huh? What?" Zayne said, pretending not to hear her.

"I know you heard me!" Kougyoko screamed as she threw a small fit. "Stop making fun of me!"

"You know, it's pointless to make fun of you considering the fact that it will take you a whole day just to figure it out," he stated.

"Y-you're so condescending!" she pouted.

"Condescending?" he questioned, "Do you even know what that means?"

"O-of c-course I know what that means you bird for brains," she replied.

"Oh yeah," he challenged, "Then tell me."

"U-um… w-well," she stuttered.

Zayne chuckled at her ignorance. "I can almost hear the gears grinding inside your head."

"Sh-shut up! You think you're so smart! You're always trying to make me look dumb, always trying to make me feel bad. Sinbad never does that…he says positive things to me, I always feel special around him."

"So does every other pretty face woman in Sindria." He said, feeling slightly offended.

With that, Kougyoko got up from the chair she was sitting in a walked toward the window in a slight rage. "Geez, Zayne! Why can't you be more like Sinbad."

Zayne, confused at what he did, walked towards her hoping to get some answers. "What's wrong now? Did I pull too hard?"

Kougyoko turned to him with a slightly irritated look on her face. She was obviously upset at the comment he made but Zayne was oblivious to it. "Nothing is wrong, good night Zayne. You can leave now."

At that moment, a loud rumbling could be heard. Looking outside, Zayne and Kougyoko could see Danielle chasing Sinbad with her scythe in hand. She looked pretty pissed. Or was that her usual facial expression. The fact that that infiltrator was trying to kill her precious Sinbad plus her argument with Zayne that was already pissing Kougyoko off made the situation a lot worse. Forgetting about her hair, she activated her dijin equip.

"I'll teach her," she muttered. Besides, fighting that black haired woman was the perfect way to let off her steam. She shot herself out the window in a raging speed.

"Wait, Kougyoko!" Zayne shouted, a he reached out to her. "Don't do anything stupid. Get back here!"

She obviously neglected what he said and continued at the two with the intention to fight.

Zayne sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to do anything vigorous at the moment but as the princess's personal servant and bodyguard he had to make sure she didn't do anything that would be detrimental to the Kou Empire and herself of course.

Zayne jumped out the window and grabbed unto a nearby palm tree. With the tree waving back and forth he jumped again and landed, on the roof of tall house nearby.

After doing only that he began to pant. He continued with his pursuit of Kougyoko all the while regretting his job application and speaking to himself. "Damn you Kougyoko, you're so stupid. Ever since we were kids I was cleaning up your messes, protecting you and saving you and even now. You're much stronger than me but I still have to protect you. Why can't I be more like Sinbad you ask?"

He stopped a moment to catch his breath after the tiring run. With sweat dripping from his he, he found the energy and continued to run after her. "Sinbad can kiss my ass. I've got my own perks."

Kougyoko soared with a trail of water behind her. After a few minutes of chasing the two, she landed right in front of her target. This caused Danni to come to an abrupt stop.

"What do you want?" she muttered.

"I _want_ you to stop trying to hurt King Sinbad," she demanded.

"Stay out of it. This has nothing to do with you," Danni advised.

"It has everything to do with me. He's been nothing but nice to me. I at least owe him this," she pointed her sword at the black haired woman.

"Oh? Are you planning to fight me? Because it looks like you're doing more talking than readying yourself," Danielle pointed out.

"You have a lot of nerve to talk like that to me," she glared at the other woman.

Danni sighed. "It's pointless to argue with idiots. They'll just lower me to their level and then beat me with their experience. I found that out when I started to argue with King Sinbad."

"Take that back!" with that Kougyoko charged and swung her sword at Danni. She easily dodged the attack.

"Now, now," Sinbad finally decided to step in, "You guys shouldn't fight…" he stopped when he realized they weren't listening. He also felt slightly offended by Danni's bold comment.

As if on cue though, Zayne comes in panting and sweating profusely. Sinbad stood in cold sweat as he watched Zayne observe the two women. Danni blocked all of Kougyoko's attacks with a regular scythe which irritates the princess even further. After watching for a while, Zayne decided to step in.

"Hey Kougyoko!" he called out. This made the girl stop to look at him. Her face then twisted in annoyance.

The black haired servant approached her without caution.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Don't make a fool of yourself. Stop this pointless fighting, both of you."

"You heard your manservant. Stop before I really hurt you." Danni said casually.

A large vein pulsed on the side of his head. He was pissed at Danni's comment. Not because it was demeaning but because it was true. _"I can't even argue with her. I am a manservant…"_

"Keep out of this Zayne! You may not care what happens to Sinbad but I do!" Kougyoko said with determination in her voice.

"That may be true, but I do care what happens to you and I don't want you to get hurt and that's why I'm going to do this."

He bent down and whispered into her ear. "If you don't stop, I'll have to tell Sinbad that you still sleep with the rag doll you used to own when you were little."

"W-what?!" her face turned red with embarrassment. "You wouldn't."

Zayne smirked, causing Kougyoko to realize who she was dealing with, her mean manservant.

"A-Alright," she forfeited the brawl and walked away in shame.

Zayne then turned to Danni and apologized.

"I'm sorry for the princess's behavior. She can be quite childish sometimes," he said.

"No, I'm sorry for taking her on. I shouldn't have," Danielle replied.

"You seem a lot stronger that you look," he commented. "I didn't want her to get hurt."

"And _you s_eem a lot smarter that you look," she responded. "I really could have hurt her."

"There's something about you that I find…odd." he replied with a smirk. This made Danni nod in acknowledgement.

"Wow, you tell someone that when you first meet them, how polite." she replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I have a bad habit of being straight forward, when the situation calls for it of course, but like I said you're kind of a weirdo. Well actually you're more of a hothead…and a little stupid," he spoke.

"You insult someone who you know is far stronger than you. I think I take what I said about you being smart back," she turned away.

"Don't take it the wrong way." Zayne replied with a calm smirk on his face. "I'm just saying that you're a pretty interesting person. I think I'm actually getting fond of you."

"_Mostly because you tried to take of Sinbad's head,"_ He added with a whisper.

Kougyoko saw the way Zayne was talking with Danni and his attitude toward her and couldn't help but feel inferior in some way. Zayne was captured by Danni and was fond her in some way, as did Sinbad. With two people in her life who she cared for finding someone else interesting especially someone who she rivaled in her mind, Kougyoko's head was filled with conflicting thoughts, but she wasn't alone because deep within the hearts of Zayne, Danni and even Sinbad feelings and desires began to manifest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Alright," Sinbad finally gave up, "I'll allow you to have a simple room but in return," he prompted, "You have to disclose some personal information. I cannot just simply allow a stranger to enter my army."

"Is that all you want?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Yes," he motioned for her to follow him into his throne room.

Sitting down, he gestured for her to begin.

"My name is Danielle Diem," she began, "I am currently twenty five years old and I am more of a wanderer." She ended on a vague note.

"So if you're the wandering type, why did you suddenly choose to stay in Sindria?" Jafar asked suspiciously.

"Because I got tired; I want to settle down," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hmmm… How can we be so sure you want to actually _settle_ down?" he questioned further.

"I don't know. I guess you'll just have to believe me," she looked at Jafar.

"King Sinbad," he addressed his King, "Are you really considering her request?"

"I am very curious. That's all," he stated before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"Okay," he said, "Why don't we discuss this matter further over some drinks," he suggested.

"I don't fancy drinking," Danni sighed.

"Aww… It's alright, you don't have to drink if you don't want to," he assured.

"Alright then."

And so it was set, but instead of taking Danielle to a bar, he grabbed a couple of wine bottles and took her to a specific spot in the forest. Following him, she had no choice but to look at the back of his head. He donned a white head dress over his long purple hair. He also walked with a manly stride. Danni then wondered if this was his regular way of wooing women into his bed. On the way, the people they passed respectfully bowed to their King and occasionally, women would send winks and giggles Sinbad's way. To Danni, it was truly disgusting. Rolling her eyes, she continued to trail behind the king who was now leading her into a secluded area full of trees. It was obviously a forest. The two went up a hill on which Sinbad stopped. Letting her enjoy the view, he sat down and braced himself against a tree. From where she stood, Danielle could see all of Sindria. The lights, the harbor, the palace… everything. She then snapped out of her daze and focused on the matter at hand. She had to try to convince this king that she wanted to settle down. Don't get her wrong though, she truthfully wanted to settle down but she still wanted some action in her life. If left without excitement, she would most likely wither away. She wanted something to live for, but she would never tell Sinbad that. It was none of his business. She looked down at what she wore; Black knee length pants and a black tank top. It was rare for women to wear these kinds of clothing, but she didn't give a damn. She wore her black hair in a single French braid that stopped to her knees. Her red eyes glanced occasionally at the man beside her. Instead of gazing out at the scenery, he had already downed his first shot.

"So," Danni drawled, "What else do you want to know about me?"

"Where did you come from?" he asked out of the blue.

"I told you already," she said almost firmly, "I'm a wanderer. I knew no place."

"I know, but I want to know where you originally came from," he cleared the misunderstanding.

"Oh," she said, "Well I've been through so many places that I forgot where I actually came from," she lied with ease.

Sinbad gave a chuckle at her response. "I hope you're not expecting me to believe that, Danielle."

"Sure," she shrugged, "Why wouldn't you believe it?"

"Because first," he started, "You infiltrate my castle successfully. Secondly, you defeat my guards and Last but not least, yesterday, you chased me down with harmful intentions."

Danni gave a sigh. This man just wouldn't let up. She guessed that she would somehow have to gain his trust in order to do something; but the funny thing about trust is that it takes years to build and just a few measly seconds to come crashing down on you.

"You know, you always wear that sour expression," he noted with a pleasant smile, "Why not put a smile on for a change."

"I guess I'm just a sour person. A lemon could definitely be my twin," she replied.

"Well, you know what they say," he downed another glass, "When life gives you lemons, you make sweet lemonade."

"Hmm well that's stupid," she said, her wittiness slowly making its presence known.

"Maybe it is," he shrugged slightly, "But life is kind of like an experiment. The more experiments you make, the better."

"Now that's even more stupid," she rolled her eyes and continued to stare out at the sea, "But if you want to experiment making lemonade out of me then that's a waste of time. You'll probably get sour lemonade instead of sweet lemonade."

"Then I'll prove you wrong," he looked at the woman, determined.

"You know," she began, "A man who has wasted one hour of his time hasn't discovered the value of life."

"You seem to be very knowledgeable," he noted, "It's as if you have been through hell and back, and gathered wisdom along the way."

She grunted in response.

"So," she interrupted the silence, "Are you going to let me join your army or do I have to go on my knees and beg?"

"You know," he put a hand to his chin, "That would be quite the sight. A beautiful woman on her knees in front of me, begging."

He was actually imagining that. Danni's eyes twitched.

"Is being perverted your hobby or is it just your natural personality," she rhetorically questioned to which he chuckled.

"I guess it's a little bit of both," he answered just to annoy her.

Sighing, she returned her attention to the beauty of Sindria yet again.

"Can you at least be serious," she was slightly frustrated. Sinbad thought for a moment before speaking. He wasn't drunk yet, so it was easy for him to think clearly.

"Ok," he gave up, "I will allow you to do something, but I won't allow you to join my ranks just yet."

He came to that decision and Danni knew there was no changing his mind.

"Alright," she accepted, "I know there's no changing your mind."

There was yet again another period of silence.

"Hey," she disturbed, "Does Jafar always have act like he has a stick up his ass?"

Sinbad looked at her before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "But I didn't think you would have asked such a question."

"Don't get me wrong, King Sinbad, you're obviously mistaking me for someone who gives a damn about that green monster," she sneered.

"He'll warm up to you eventually," he assured.

Danni then cast a glance towards Sinbad. "It's a wonder you aren't drunk yet."

"Care to join me?" he offered her a cup. This time, she didn't refuse. Bending down, she took the cup.

"King Sinbad," she addressed him, "I would appreciate it if you keep your eyes out of my cleavage."

Sinbad rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't expect her to comment on that. Most women loved the attention. She really didn't miss a beat, did she? Danni took the bottle that was beside Sinbad.

"You finally changed your mind about drinking," he appraised.

"Yeah, I believe this would help me get the image of your perverted face out of my mind," she made a mean comment.

Sinbad was taken aback by the insult.

"Just kidding," she said while looking as passive as ever. The two sat and drank the afternoon away. Sinbad fell asleep when the drinks were done, clearly drunk. She had picked up a few rumors that the king usually took off his clothes while asleep. Danni was thankful he didn't decide to do that in her presence. She would have surely skinned him alive. On the other hand, Danni put away the cup. She had spent the entire time pretending to be drunk while in all actuality, she was unable to experience the pure bliss of being induced and having no control over her actions.

Smiling regrettably, she sat with Sinbad leaning on her shoulder. She didn't even bother to throw his shoulder off. Leaning back she let her head relax against the tree trunk. Sinbad mumbled something inaudible in his slumber. Not even bothering to decipher what he had just said, she continued to look upwards. Sinbad's hand then unconsciously slithered to her chest.

"So he's not only a pervert when he's awake," Danni deduced as she slapped his hand away. She had summed up Sinbad's personality. He was a laid back and fun loving pervert. She bet he'd chase after anything that had a skirt. Too bad she didn't wear skirts so she happily didn't qualify. She then grimaced at the fact that he would carelessly get drunk in the presence of a stranger. Really, she had only met the guy two days ago and he's ready to give her a fancy room, a servant and get drunk with her. Realizing he wouldn't wake up until morning, she hooked an arm under his and stood up. At first, supporting his weight proved to be a challenge, but she got the hang of it and walked back to the palace. This journey didn't go without her getting suspicious stares and glares from most of the women of Sindria. Arriving at the palace with a drunken Sinbad draped around her shoulder, Jafar gave her his trademark glare. Danni was pretty sure that that particular glare now belonged to her.

"He got drunk, passed out and so I carried him all the way back here," she summed up her and Sinbad's meeting vaguely. Jafar took Sinbad from Danni and surprisingly handed the King off to one of the other servants. Surely he must have something very important to discuss with her.

"Listen," he glared at her, "If you think you can come around and cause trouble here, you're sadly mistaken. If that is your intention, I won't hesitate to eradicate you," he threatened.

Danni took a moment to answer. "Mr. Jafar," she started, her red eyes emotionlessly glanced over him, "I don't fear death. I have actually reached a point in my life where the thought of dying excites me. You don't scare me."

Jafar's eyes widened a bit at her response. He looked into her eyes. It looked similar to his when he's about to assassinate someone. No doubt this woman has an emotional past.

"Nevertheless," he finally said, "If I or anyone in this palace gets the notion that you're even slightly suspicious, I'll have your head. Anyway, your new room has already been set up. If you will please follow me," he turned sharply and walked away.

"Hey, Jafar," she caught up with his stride, "I would love if you let your King know that he's pretty bad at faking sleep."

Jafar looked at her. How did she know that Sinbad was faking sleep? She was definitely observant. This could be beneficial or detrimental. He pursed his lips and continued walking.

"You know, "she tried to start a conversation again, "You don't have to act so uptight."

"And you know," he mocked, "You can just leave."

Danni shrugged. "What you don't know is that I do the very best I can and I mean to keep on doing so till the very end."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It means that the only thing I'm good at is trying to find something to live for and I'll keep doing that until there's nothing left, " she explained.

. "You obviously seem to have a much laid back personality, as you don't care about your own life. How can we really be able to trust you with the lives of others if you don't care whether you live or die?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"Now there's a statement I actually believe," he commented.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. Stopping, he shoved the key in her hand and walked off to God knows where. Opening the door, she noted with satisfaction, that it was way more comfortable than the last one. She then noticed her belongings were more or less hauled into her room. It was most likely Jafar's doing. Danni then heard the faint sound of bickering. Reversing out the door, she looked at the room door opposite of hers. Noticing that that's where the noise was coming from she loudly banged on the door. There was silence and the faint sound of shuffling feet. The door opened to reveal Zayne.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I was moved here," she answered.

"Oh, well then what do you want?" he asked.

"I would like to know if you would be able to keep it down. I've had a sour day and I need my rest," she explained before stalking off to her room, leaving a stunned Zayne. Kougyoko stood behind Zayne.

"What did she want?" she asked her manservant, obviously annoyed at the fact that Danni approached her room.

"She wants us to keep it down. She said she needs her rest," Zayne replied with an understanding tone.

"Well in that case, this calls for," she paused for dramatic effect, "More noise."

The two began to talk loudly, but lucky for them, Danni was fast asleep before they decided to cause a ruckus.

;;;;;;;,;;;;;;;;

"She knew you were faking it," Jafar informed his King.

"Oh?" Sinbad raised his eyebrow, "She's quite observant."

"And quite annoying," Jafar rolled his eyes.

"And might I add," Sinbad lifted his finger, "Quite beautiful."

"Beautiful is not the point," Jafar said through his teeth, "The point is that she could be dangerous if not watched."

"You have a good point there," Sinbad agreed.

"So, what are you planning to make her do?" his advisor asked.

"Hmm… I'm not sure yet. Maybe she could be your apprentice or something."

At this, Jafar almost doubled over. Sinbad laughed at his horrified expression.

"I'd rather partner with a block of ice. At least that shows a bit of expression. I can't help but think that her past is what's affecting her decisions now."

"That's my theory as well," Sinbad put a finger to his chin, "It probably also has something to do with why she's not able to feel anything."

"She can't feel anything?" Jafar asked.

"No. I pricked her left arm while she was drinking and she didn't react. She didn't even notice," he explained, getting up to pace the floor.

"I see," Jafar understood, "Do you think her Dijin has anything to do with it."

"You know, for some reason I feel compelled to help her," Sinbad started, "I don't think she's ever experienced a good laugh before."

Jafar didn't answer.

"I am going to let her work under me," he finally decided.

Jafar's eyes narrowed, "If you're going to throw all your paperwork on her then I'm strongly against your decision."

Sinbad laughed, "I'm not making any promises."

Jafar sighed. His King always had an ulterior motive behind his decisions.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SmileyFace209: **_I'd__like to thank you for reviewing! It's very encouraging to know that you like my story. I hope this chapter slightly satisfies you. I tried to make Danni open up a bit more to Sinbad. Tell me what you think!

_**ShinigamiKin: Hehehe. **_Thanks for your review! And Danni and Zayne are going to become very good friends.

_**MiniMonnie: **_Hahaha! I'm bad at remembering names too. Especially Original characters. I'm glad that you are awaiting my future chapters. It encourages me to keep writing.

_**Rakuen91: **_I'm glad you like the idea! I hope you don't lose interest in my story.

_**CrazyBitchesMiyabiAndHyuna: **_Keep reading my story! I'll get along to reading your story, The Troubles of Highschool. :D

_**Kohana-san: **_This is a Danni and Sinbad story. There will eventually be some love between Kougyoko and her cynical manservant as well. Hehehe!

I want to also than all my Favorites and Followers. You guys are also very important and that's why I'm taking the time to list your names:_** xenocanaan**_

_** Smileyface209**_

_** Magimau**_

_** Ansains7en**_

_** Volpiko**_

_** Rakuen91**_

_** MiniMonnie**_

_** Lunatic Forever Dude( I love your Name!)**_

_** LadyxAbsinthe**_

_** Kokoro-chuzu chan**_

_** Kohan san**_

_** Kayzi**_

_** Helen Teng**_

_** HaPPy2901**_

_**I appreciate you all! **_

Chapter Four

Danielle woke up to the sound of someone rapping loudly at her room door. Groggily getting up, she opened the door to reveal the one and only manservant of Kougyoko.

"What are you doing?" she asked impassively.

"Nothing," he answered, "Kougyoko and Sinbad are in a meeting and I'm bored."

"Well that's too bad cuz I'm not the nicest person to deal with in the morning," she replied and shut the door in his face. Zayne visibly deflated at her blunt actions. Danni, realizing she needed a bath, headed to get her personal business done. She didn't want to get mixed up with that manservant or his airhead princess. She just wanted to have a go at being a normal citizen of a country again. To experience loyalty once again was what she desired now that she had full control over her dijin equip. Danni then thought about her life. Yes, she had many regrets and sorrows, and yes she did let them get to her. This resulted in her life being nothing but gloomier. She lost most of the feeling in her arms and legs, she wasn't able to smile (not that she ever tried anyway), and she didn't have friends. This was what her life had been and the consequences it held. Somehow though, it didn't matter to her. She wasn't going to burden anyone down and make them feel sorry for her. Wanting sympathy wasn't her style. She just wanted to try and start over. It was either that or turn herself in as a slave. Maybe that would be more interesting. She then contemplated on _why_ she never had friends. Maybe she wasn't social enough. Maybe she should try doing that today. If it didn't work out, then who needs friends anyway, if it _did _work out, then she would take it from there.

Slowly opening the door, Danni glanced down the hallway. After confirming that Zayne wasn't there, she began wandering all over the palace. The sound of ragged breathing and talking caught her ears. It was Masrur and Morgiana and it looked like they were training. She didn't bother to disturb them though. Looking on, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"And who are you?" she asked the white haired stranger who disturbed her.

"I should be asking _you_ that question," he replied.

Danni decided to ignore him. In these kinds of situations, she surprisingly knew how to control her tongue.

"Anyway," he interrupted her silent streak, "The name's Sharrkan."

"Oh wow, what a coincidence, you have the same name as my dead dog," she simply replied before returning her attention to the fighting practice. This caused Sharrkan to be blown back (Chibi form).

"Was that remark sarcastic or what?" he asked, looking hurt.

"No," she replied nonchalantly, "It was a downright insult." Sharrkan instantly compared her to Yamraiha. At least Danielle wasn't violent.  
"So you must be the woman who broke into the castle huh?" he confirmed.

Initially deciding not to answer, she then remembered her goal for today: Try to be social.

"I wouldn't call it breaking into," she defended herself; "I wasn't intending to steal anything."

"Same thing," he waved around his hand.

She then went silent. Didn't she already tell them of her intentions?

"You stopped talking to me now, eh?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but you're not worth talking to anymore," she bluntly stated before once again, observing the battle.

Sharrkan's eyes twitched. "Is this about me saying you broke into the castle?"

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Oh come one," comical tears streamed down his face.

Danni gave him a deadpanned look. He then smirked as he thought of something.

"Alright, let's make a deal," he offered, "If I beat you in a sword fight, you'll go to the festival with me,"

"And if I do beat you?" she went along with it.

"That's up to you," he answered. At this point, Yamraiha popped in. She came just in time to hear their deal.

"Sharrkan," she started in disbelief, "Going to the festival with one woman?"

"What's so wrong with that? Witch," he snared

"It just seems a bit farfetched," she answered while shaking her head.

"Oh you must be the newbie around the castle," she turned her attention to the black haired woman.

"Yeah," Danni was thankful that she want called an infiltrator this time.

"Well, my name is Yamraiha. What's yours?" she asked.

"Danielle," she answered.

"Anyway," Sharrkan grabbed Danni's hand, "Let's get going."

Danni tugged her arm away roughly and placed it at her side. All attention was turned to the two, including Masrur and Morgiana's.

Sinbad popped in just in time and gave a questioning look to Yamraiha.

"He made a deal," she answered the silent question.

"I see," Sinbad mused as he observed Danni's stance. It was far from professional. She held the sword as if she didn't have a clue of what she was doing.

"Your stance is way off," Sharrkan commented.

"Then my stance and your face seems to be twins," she casually insulted.

Sharrkan swung his sword at her and she blocked it with her own. "Is being mean your hobby or what?"

"No, it's a way of life. It's more or less stuck to me like glue," she answered, indifference never wavering.

"You're so impassive," he groaned while fighting, "Don't you show emotion." Never had he felt so down before.

Her only response was a shrug. She didn't really care. The sword then began to get heavy. She wasn't used to this. She only knew how to swing and dodge. Knocking the sword out of her hand with ease, Sharrkan stood above the woman, smirking.

"What do you say about me now," he said, still smirking.

"Other than being annoying, stupid, ugly and rash, you're pretty okay," she answered.

"Do you ever take a break from being mean," he said, feigning hurt.

"Depends on who I'm talking to," she replied. Yamraiha looked appraisingly upon the black haired woman who kept on insulting Sharrkan. It was definitely a happy sight.

Sharrkan and Yamraiha soon left and Masrur and Morgiana resumed their training.

"You certainly don't know how to fight with a sword, do you?" Sinbad asked when they were finally alone.

Danni turned her attention to the purple haired King. "No."

"I could have Sharrkan train you," he suggested.

"I'd rather gorge out my eyes," she scoffed.

This answer earned her a chuckle from the King. "You're certainly different from the other women I've met."

"Hmm… By different you mean weird," she turned to him.

"No, just different," he clarified.

"So, you're going to tonight's festival with Sharrkan," he prompted.

"Yeah," she answered blankly.

"Be sure not to do anything you'd regret," he warned.

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself," she answered.

"I believe you," he assured before preparing himself for said festival.

;;;;;;..;;;;;;

Everyone was bustling about. Sindria was well known for its happy festivals. Many activities and happy faces were present. The environment was too much for Danni to handle. There was too much happiness. Something she wasn't able to experience. She was dressed in an Indian styled black pants and a short sleeved black top and her hair was put up into a high pony tail. She resembled a demon goddess. Her eyes emphasized this beautiful, yet dangerous look.

"W-wow," a little girl with walked up to her and tugged on her pants, "You're really pretty Miss."

"Uhh… Thanks," she wasn't really sure how to reply, "You too."

This made the girl beam with happiness. Standing there, she waited for that sword fighting man, as she would call him. There, she got a couple of compliments from people who passed by.

"Sorry for the wait," Sharrkan appeared with a hand on his hip.

She remained silent.

'Oh come on, you don't have to be so silent. Spending the night with me isn't that bad," he said.

She still didn't answer. This caused an irk mark to appear on his forehead.

"Answer me already, woman!" he almost shouted.

"Uhh… what was your name again?" she dead panned

"Let's get going," he walked away, giving up on forming a civil conversation. Yeah, she was a beauty alright, but her impassiveness couldn't possibly be broken. He led her into a place that contained many women. He sat next to a blonde boy and a blue haired boy. Both were allowing women to feed them. One even went as far as too revel in one of the women's boobs.

"Hey Alibaba, Aladdin" he called out to the two, "I want you to meet someone," he gestured to Danni. "This is Danielle."

"Danielle," he addressed her, "Meet Alibaba and Aladdin."

"It's nice to meet you, One-chan," the one called Aladdin said.

"It's nice to meet you," Alibaba replied.

"Same here," she answered. Instead of returning to the other women, Aladdin started up a conversation with Danni.

"So, are you the new person?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

There was something definitely different about this boy and Danni was intent on finding out.

"Say," she started, "Why do I get the feeling that you're not normal?"

Sharrkan was surprised at how straight forward and blunt she was.

"Uhh.." Aladdin scratched the back of his head.

"He's a magi," Alibaba answered.

"Oh, you're magi," she mused, "I've met one of you a while back."

"Really?" Aladdin asked, "Which one?"

"Uhh.. He had black hair. I forgot his name though," she answered truthfully.

"Then you must be talking about Judal," he answered. Instead of returning to their women, both Alibaba and Aladdin continued to talk to Danni as if it were the most normal thing in the world. That is, until Danni's eyes met Sinbad's. He was, of course, surrounded by a flock of women who were feeding and cuddling him. Kougyoko was at the side fuming as she watched with envy and Zayne trying to calm her down in the process. Sharrkan was busy with his own women as well. Surprisingly, she courteously ended her conversation with Alibaba and Aladdin and walked off into another direction. Sharrkan decided to leave her be. She would probably insult him and his generation to come if he interrupted her. The purple haired Kin's eyes followed her. He knew exactly where she would most likely be going.

;;;;;;;;;..;;;;;;;;;;;

Standing on the hill she looked down at the city which was full of lights. It was very beautiful. Today, she definitely made progress. She acquired friends (somewhat) and she attended her first festival and actually enjoyed it. This was all new to her.

"You can come out of your stalking place now," she called out to what seemed like nothing.

"You're very observant," Sinbad's voice interrupted the silence.

"What happened to enjoying your women's presences?" she asked.

"I decided to follow you," he answered.

"What? You don't trust me to be walking around?" she almost raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not that," he shook his head lightly, "You seemed lonely after Alibaba and Aladdin left."

"So? What's that gotta do with you?" she sourly asked.

"Typical Danielle," he said, "Sour as ever, but I'm glad you've managed to make friends."

"Hmm.."

Taking a step forward, he came in line with her and looked out at the view.

"There are two things I've noticed about you since you came," he started. Danni slightly stiffened.

"First, you don't want to reveal anything about your past, second, you are not able to feel anything," he finished.

Silence engulfed the two for a moment.

"Well, there's no getting around it," she gave up and explained everything to Sinbad. From the name of her village, to the destruction caused by her, to the period of time she spent wandering to now.

"And I guess overtime, the feeling in my arms and legs deadened," she ended. She didn't want to hold that in anymore. The sooner she got it off her chest, the better. Sinbad however, didn't look surprised at all. Everyone had their own little past, including him, but the fact that her past affected her senses troubled him slightly.

"Thank you for telling me this," he said, "This certainly cleared up a few things between us, but I still don't know where you've been before you came here."

The well-known silence greeted him.

"And you aren't going to tell me either," he foretold.

"Maybe later," she shrugged.

"Hmm… well now that you've gotten that off your mind, would you come back to the festival?" he asked.

"Nahh… I'll stay here. You can go back though," she declined.

"Nonsense," he chuckled and took out a bottle of wine from God-knows-where and patted the ground to indicate that she should sit with him as well.

Surprisingly, she complied.

"Since you aren't able to get intoxicated, I guess it wouldn't matter if you drank, right?" he inquired.

"It wouldn't matter, but I don't fancy alcohol," she replied.

"Hmm… I see," he said thoughtfully and continued to down the drink. Soon after, he experienced the first signs of being intoxicated.

"You know," he began, "You're quite the beautiful sight."

"Sinbad, you're an alcohol induced man. You have no idea what you're saying," she stated.

"Oh but I do," he drawled, "They say when you're drunk, the truth comes out."

"I see," she put a hand to her chin, "I've never heard that one before."

Finishing the bottle, he set it down and started to undress.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" she almost shouted. Sinbad's actions caused her to hop out of her comfort zone. Her once relaxed face slightly twisted into disgust. To her, it felt weird to make an expression. After the incident, her relaxed facial muscles _stayed_ relaxed, but never had a man been so bold as to _undress_ before her. She moved away from the area and lay sideways away from the scene. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and large hands draped around her waist. Her cheeks turned slightly pink as she tried to escape the muscular arms of the King. She stiffened as he pulled her close, obviously not aware of his actions.

"I am never again accompanying this twit when he's going to drink," she swore before giving up.

She thanked the heavens that she hadn't seen anything that would have caused her to go blind. She now realized how he attained his many one night stands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Zayne P.O.V.

I awoke to another day in Sindria and wondered what untold adventures await me today? Maybe an epic duel with some magnificent sea beast or maybe I would come across some super exciting conspiracy that needs urgent attention or maybe I could just sit down in the Sindrian palace and write an update report back to the Kou Empire…. again.

I swear, this job is so tedious and boring, I could just die. I'm the worst at writing reports so it would probably take me a few hours to complete it. After that, then what do I do? Read in the library I guess until Kougyoko calls me. Speaking of whom, shouldn't she be doing these reports?! _She's_ the ambassador to Sindria. I'm just her servant and body guard. I don't even know why they put 'body guard' on my worker's title anyway. As long as she has Sinbad, she doesn't need me.

"Zayne!" a loud feminine voice shrieked my name. I put my head under my pillow to drown out the intruding noise. It was way too early in the morning to be stressing myself.

"Zayne!" the noise entered my personal space again.

"Coming," I answered reluctantly, knowing fully well what the consequences would be If I didn't go.

End of P.O.V.

Zayne walked into Kougyoko's room only to find the young princess backed into the wall.

"Zayne!" she exclaimed with relief, "You came!"

"Of course I came," he answered groggily, "It's what I get paid for."

"Geez, you don't have to be so blunt," Kougyoko said while trying to act cute.

Zayne did not react to her cuteness on the outside, but on the inside, his heart skipped a beat. Their friendship goes way back but even now he still couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt.

After thinking her charm didn't work on Zayne, Kougyoko points to the bed where a spider blissfully sat. Zayne could only face palm. He was not surprised Kougyoko would do something like this. There was then a slight knock at the door.

"Coming," Zayne answered unenthusiastically. It was Danni and she looked tired, but even in her tiredness, she still looked great.

"What are you doing here?" Kougyoko was the first to say something.

"I'm here to tell you two to keep it down," she answered dazedly, "I'm more than tired and I need some shut eye."

Zayne held Kougyoko back from almost attacking the black haired woman. A very minute smile graced Danni's lips as she observed the scene.

"You're doing a good job of keeping her on leash," Danni addressed Zayne mockingly.

Zayne shoved Kougyoko back and stepped out of the room.

"So, what makes you so tired," he asked Danni suspiciously.

"What do you mean," she wondered.

"Don't play dumb," he rolled his eyes, "I know you were out with Sinbad last night."

"And?" she questioned.

"Are you interested in him?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest," she answered bluntly.

At this point, Zayne tried to work out a plan to get Kougyoko's feelings away from Sinbad and he knew exactly how to do it.

**Later in the Afternoon**

"So," Jafar started, "You were with that woman last night?"

"Yes," Sinbad answered in between signing paper work.

"Did you get any more information out of her?" he then asked.

"Yes. I found out where she came from. Do you remember the village that was burned down by black fire a few years ago?" Sinbad asked. He wasn't about to tell Jafar all of what Danni had revealed to him. He'd wait and let all the mysteries unravel by themselves. Danielle would definitely prove useful to him in the long run.

"So you're saying the great King of Sindria couldn't get a few useful statements out of a _woman_," Jafar scoffed. "What does that village have to do with anything?"

Instead of retorting, Sinbad merely chuckled.

"Isn't she supposed to be here by now?" Jafar commented irritably. In perfect timing, someone rapped on the door.

"You can come in," Sinbad invited.

Danni stepped in. "Good afternoon."

Jafar nodded reluctantly at her and Sinbad gave her one of his lady killing smile.

"So," she started, "What's my first job?"

"I have decided to make you work under my advisor, Jafar," Sinbad announced, much to the displeasure of said advisor. Danni shrugged at the announcement. It didn't really matter to her. She intended to break the promise she had made with herself long ago and join Sinbad's ranks. Therefore, she had to work hard, even under unfavorable circumstances.

"For your first job," Sinbad began, "You will accompany Jafar and me to the Ream Empire."

Sinbad watched as her features showed slight discomfort.

"Sure," she then agreed, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," he answered.

All the while, Jafar held in his protests until the black haired woman was out of the room.

;;;.;;;

The three boarded the next day without any altercations. That is, until Sharrkan decided to join.

"Hey," he called out to Danni.

"Hello," she answered nonchalantly.

"Geez, lighten up will ya," he suggested.

"I'll lighten up when Jafar stops acting like he has a stick up his arse," she countered.

Danni then spotted Sinbad going into the cabins. Of course, all female eyes followed Sinbad as he went out of sight. Sharrkan noticed this and an easy smile spread on his face.

"So," he dragged, "How was your night with Sinbad?"

"It was nothing out of the ordinary," Danni shrugged indifferently.

"Dammit," he cursed, "You're no fun."

"I wasn't born to be fun," she deadpanned before walking off in the direction Sinbad took. This caused Sharrkan to smirk. This would be the starting of a steamy relationship. Mysterious outsider woman and King of one of the greatest nations; this will definitely be fun to observe.

As Danni continued to walk, she overheard Sinbad conversing with some of the women of the ship. Danni couldn't help but notice one of the women's sizes. She was surprised the ship hadn't sunken yet. Nonchalantly, Danni walked past them. This caused Sinbad to sweat drop before pulling her back by the collar.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm currently taken," he smoothed the women over by affectionately squeezing Danni's shoulders. This caused a tingling sensation to develop in her stomach.

"The King of Sindria is taken?" one of the prettier women questioned.

"Well that's news," a booming voice came from the oversized woman, "I just thought King Sinbad would go for someone with a little more meat on her bones." She then pulled a plate out of nowhere and began eating.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching what you consume?" Danni asked, looking casual.

"Are you calling me fat?" the woman raised her eyebrow.

"No," Danni indifferently answered, "but if I were to choose five of the fattest people I've ever seen, you'd be three of them."

"Why you little!" the woman shouted but Sinbad stepped in the way.

"Now, ladies," he addressed them, "Be calm."

"I still can't believe the King's taken," the disappointment was shared amongst the group of women.

"I can't either," Danni mumbled. She didn't struggle to protest though. She needed to be on the King's good side and this was one of the ways in which she could gain his favor. The women soon left and it was just Danni and Sinbad.

"You do realize what you've just done, right?" Danni simply asked.

"Yes," he smiled before continuing, "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No," she answered, "But you have to break it off before we get back to Sindria."

"Sure thing," he held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'd rather not," she shook her head before heading off to her own room.

Sinbad let out a sigh before looking out his window. The woman was certainly someone he couldn't handle. She showed little emotion but had a fiery tongue and if pushed, she could probably curse like a sailor. She was beautiful and mysterious. He smiled. She posed a challenge to him and he liked that. Meanwhile, Danni tried to figure out what she had felt earlier when Sinbad squeezed her shoulders. No one ever made her feel like that except for the one who trained her. She wondered how her teacher was doing. He was located in the Ream Empire. What if he spotted her? How would she react? What if he was angry at her for leaving so suddenly? Danni prepared herself mentally for all the things that might happen tomorrow. She was skilled in the department of keeping her emotions on lock. This shouldn't be so taxing.

Waking up to the sound of a horn was not something Danni particularly liked. It was a signal to tell the people on board that they were on land. Anxiety slowly welled inside her but she quelled it quickly when she made eye contact with Sinbad and Jafar.

"Good morning," Sinbad greeted.

"Good morning," she answered.

"Morning Sweet Cheeks," Sharrkan playfully put an arm around Danielle, "I heard you and the King are courting." Sinbad's eyes narrowed in on Sharrkan's hand.

"You of all people should know that isn't really true," Danni shrugged out of his grip. Something about the way she said that made Sinbad's heart clench. Somehow, he just wished she wasn't so closed up and cold.

"Oh, well that's no fun," he then realized Danni was telling the truth.

"Such is life and then you die," Danni commented.

"Must you always say such morbid things?" this time, Jafar was the one who commented.

"Must you always act like such an ass?" she countered.

"That's no way to speak to someone who's over you," Jafar nearly growled.

"And that's no way to speak to a lady," she almost smirked in victory.

Jafar backed down, contemplating on why he had disliked the woman standing before him so much. It wasn't as if she did anything to him. Maybe it was because of the fact that her full abilities were unknown and that she could attack at any time. He briskly took off and the rest of the group followed suit. Danni decided to lag behind with Sharrkan. The anxiety of being recognized soon hit her again. Keeping her head down, she occasionally looked up to see if anyone watched her too hard. Danni then wondered why they were here. It never did occur to her to ask.

"Why are we here anyways?" she asked.

"Sinbad has some business with the ruler. Don't worry, it will probably take around two days," Sharrkan answered.

Danielle looked at the ground thoughtfully. She imagined two days being locked up in her room and avoiding everyone. That wasn't too hard, was it?

"So, where will we be staying?" she questioned further.

"At the Ream Palace, of course," he then smirked, "But more specifically, _you _might be staying in the King's chambers."

"Do you want to die that badly?" she asked, giving him a deadly glare.

"Uhhhh…" he shivered and inched away from her.

Danni's shoulders then slumped as she realized there was no getting away from the inevitable. And that was meeting her former trainer. He worked under the current priest anyway. Approaching the castle, the group was met by a group of Fanalises. Danni spotted her trainer from among the group. She then decided to sport an even more indifferent look as they were greeted. Sinbad turned to introduce the new comer, which was Danni. Now all eyes were on the black haired beauty.

"Danielle?" her trainer questioned.

"It's been a while, Muu," she tried to sound unmoved.

Sinbad watched with amazement at how the very presence of Muu made Danni uncomfortable. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever until Muu turned away from her as if nothing happened.

"Well then, let's get you to your rooms," he announced before giving one final glance to Danni. In truth, he hadn't seen her for a while. She just took off without saying anything. Not even a goodbye or a thank you. He then guessed that leaving was the better option for her. She looked healthier than how she had been when she was at the Ream Empire. Hell, she even looked better. Her features weren't heavy with sorrow anymore. They were much lighter and a bit carefree. He guessed that being around Sinbad did that to a person. His mind then went to the King of Sindria himself. What ulterior motive does he have in getting Danni on his side? Danni was most definitely strong, he would give her that. After showing everyone their rooms, he announced that dinner would be ready in a few hours and led the way to the dining hall.

"Sinbad," Danni said softly, "I'm not going to dinner."

Sinbad wasn't surprised though. He got the feeling that being around Muu unnerved her.

"Alright, but you better make up for it," he said.

"Yeah, sure," she closed the room door with a soft thud and began unpacking.

At dinner, everyone chatted animatedly. Ream and Sindria were on good terms.

"Where's Danielle?" Muu asked.

"She decided to stay holed up in her room," Sharrkan answered between bites.

"I see," Muu contemplated on whether he should let someone bring her dinner. He then got up with a plate of food in his hand and took off in Danni's direction. Sinbad watched Muu's retreating figure. He didn't like where this was going; not one bit. Now, he knew that Danielle's previous staying was at the Ream Empire and that she and Muu had some sort of relationship that the others make mention of.

"Danni was always gloomy. I still continue to wonder why Muu still put up with her," Myron, Muu's sister, shook her head. Titus then entered the dining room.

Meanwhile, Muu knocked on Danni's door and awaited her answer. The door creaked open to reveal Danni in her sleeping wear; a long, white cotton gown. Her hair was pulled back which gave Muu a full view of her face.

"So you planned to go to bed without eating?" he questioned.

"Yeah… So what?" she shrugged, "The world is still rotating on its axis."

This caused Muu to sigh. She was always witty and sarcastic but quite knowledgeable.

"I brought you dinner," he held out the plate of food.

"Thanks for your consideration but no thanks, I'm not hungry," she lied.

As if on cue, though, her stomach rumbled. This caused her cheeks to become pink.

"You were always a bad liar," he commented before slipping into her room. Shutting the door, Muu noticed the uneasiness that filled the room.

"It's quite fine, you don't have to do this," she looked away, but maintained a passive expression

"Danielle," he said her name softly but it demanded her attention, "I hold no grudge against you for leaving. You had your reasons, I'm sure."

This caused Danni's ears to perk up. She had been as confused as to how she would feel if Muu hated her. Now, to her relief, he didn't. She could now take a breather.

"I can assure you that my reasons have nothing to do with your confession," she said while taking the plate from Muu.

"I'm sort of relieved to hear that," he smiled as he watched her take small bites.

"So you were worried," she more or less stated.

"You could say so," he shrugged.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," she looked at him, "How have you been doing?"

"I've been busy," he answered.

"How so?" she asked.

"With the war; especially with the fight against the magicians," he explained.

"There was a war against magicians?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he responded, "I guess you left by then."

"Oh," she looked pensively at her food.

"You look a lot healthier than before," he commented.

"Oh yeah?" she raised an eyebrow, "An overweight woman called me skinny yesterday."

"Well then she must be blind," he chuckled.

"So you think I'm fat huh?" she got back to her food.

This caused the Fanalis to sweat drop. "No, but you look…." He searched for the right words to say, "Happier."

"Happier?" she inquired.

"Yes, you do," he nodded.

"Hmmm…" she reached for a potato wedge.

Meanwhile, Sinbad sent Jafar to eavesdrop on the conversation. Unbeknownst to him, Danni knew said advisor was at the door. Yes, he was an assassin of great caliber, but she could sense a mouse from a mile away. (Over exaggeration)

"So, anything else?" he asked, "What were you up to after you left?"

"I did more training," she answered vaguely.

"You gave up on learning sword play?" he questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much," she shrugged. That particular part of fighting was never her forte.

"What area were you training in?" he probed.

"Hand to hand combat and being one with nature," she impassively answered.

"You mean sensing things around you and such?" he prodded.

"Pretty much," she shrugged for what was like the fiftieth time.

"Mr. Jafar, you can stop eavesdropping like a stranger and come in and join the conversation," she said rather loudly. Muu's fuchsia eyes landed on the advisor of Sindria who stood in the doorway.

"I'd rather not," he said haughtily.

"But don't you want to get to know me better? To know of my origins?" she questioned.

"I'd rather interrogate a cow," he answered swiftly before walking off into a different direction.

"What was that about?" Muu asked as Danni finished the last bit of her meal.

"Who knows," she indifferently replied.

"Same old Danni," he got up and ruffled her hair, "As apathetic as always."

"Same old Muu," she countered, "As kind as always."

This caused Muu to look back at her for a moment. She was definitely a conundrum, puzzle, mystery. Looking up at him, Danni noted how much bigger Muu was than her. He definitely got stronger. Smiling, he left but not without taking her empty plate to the kitchen.

"So you and the Captain of the Fanalis Corps know each other huh?" Sharrkan stepped into Danni's room without her permission.

"I see you're still working on your random intelligence," she deadpanned.

"Why can't you be nicer?" he stuck a finger in his ear.

"I'll start being nicer if you start being smarter," she then pointed at the door, signaling him to leave.

"Geez, I just came to tell you that Sinbad wants to see you," he informed.

"Alright," she still pointed at the door.

Before Danni went to Sinbad though, she made a stop at Jafar's room. Knocking softly, she awaited an answer.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Why would I let-

Danni pushed her way past the white haired male and pushed the door closed.

"Not that I really care and all but why do you hate me?" she got to the point.

This question caught Jafar off guard. She was so blunt. He was so sure that Danni could care less of what he thought about her.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Need I remind you that you broke into the Sindrian palace and took down fifty of our guards."

"Is that your reason for hating me?" she queried.

"No, it's a reason to distrust you," he said matter-of-factly.

"I see," she looked pensive, "So what do I have to do to gain your trust?"

"Leave," he deadpanned.

"Other than that," she rolled her eyes.

"You can stay out of our way and be obedient," he answered before shoving her out of his room.

A tiny smile found its way on her lips. This did not go unnoticed by Jafar, though. He thought to himself that she would look a lot better if she smiled more.

Danni knocked on Sinbad's door. Answering, Sinbad gave her a kind smile.

"Why did you call me?" she asked.

"I called you because I want you to speak to me," he answered.

"Speak to me?" she questioned.

"Yes," he nodded and closed the door, "I wanted to know if you would also stay the night."

Danni's eyes twitched. "That sounds-

"Yes, I know how it sounds but I swear, it's nothing like that," he clarified.

"If you say so," she shrugged and sat on the floor. This action confused Sinbad. Most women would have at least sat on the edge of the bed. In truth, this was the first time Sinbad ever _asked_ a woman to stay with him. Usually, they would follow him into his room without question.

"You don't have to stay on the floor," he assured her. Brushing off his comment, she stared at him impassively. Noticing he wasn't going to get anywhere with this woman, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"So," he started, "Is there anything at all you wanted to ask me?"

"About?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Anything," he clarified.

Danni thought for a while. She didn't really want to know anything about him but she decided to ask a random question.

"Uhh… Where did you originally come from?" she asked.

"Partevia," he answered without going any further.

"Okay," she suddenly paid attention to Sinbad's movements. He was definitely uneasy about something. She couldn't quite put a finger on it and that's when it hit her.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied, "I'm fine."

"Liar," she said but as soon as she said it, Sinbad pinned her to the floor. Her heart beat picked up as she stared into the depths of his golden eyes. Her face reddened as she realized their proximity. She could feel the body heat radiating from his torso as he loomed above her.

"I knew you could show emotion," he smiled as he got up. Being in that position had its effects on him too. It made his heart go as fast as a mile per minute. Looking at her flustered face made him want to do it all again and even more. She attempted to regain her composure as she looked at Sinbad.

"Would you like to know of Muu and I's history?" she asked, trying to ignore what had just happened.

"Sure," he patted the spot next to him on the bed. She eyed him warily.

"We _are_ unofficially together, right?" he tried to justify his actions, "Besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep if I knew you were on the floor."

She complied but gave him a warning look. "Try anything and I'll definitely have your head."

"You _do _realize that that could be interpreted in more than one way," he chuckled, observing her flustered face.

"A-Anyways," she continued, "Muu was my trainer. He also helped me off the streets of the Ream Empire. We trained for about a year and then he confessed to me. I turned him down and then I left. Not because of the confession but because I needed to move on. I couldn't get sword training and so I gave up. The end."

Sinbad stared at her back for a moment. She turned the other way but he could still hear every word that was said. Of course he was curious as to what kind of relationship the Fanalis and his newest servant shared. To make matters even more troublesome, he thought he was actually getting jealous. That wasn't him. He, the King of Sindria, doesn't get jealous over women. He instigates jealousy _among _them.

"I guess that solves that," he tiredly said.

"Yeah, I guess it does," she inched as far as possible away from the King.

"What's puzzling is that you couldn't get sword training but you got the hang of how to use your scythe," he commented.

"That's a mystery to even me," she turned to him as she said this. She then yawned.

"Goodnight," he said politely, noticing her tiredness.

"Yeah, goodnight," she answered.


End file.
